1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method executed in the image forming apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of full-color image forming apparatuses employing electrophotographic methods, there has been proposed a technology related to a full-color image forming apparatus in which a direct transfer mechanism and an indirect transfer mechanism are employed in combination to transfer black transferred by the direct transfer mechanism and to transfer magenta, cyan, and yellow by the indirect transfer mechanism (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-090092).
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-090092 described above, there is a problem in that images being transferred onto a transfer sheet transferred by the indirect transfer mechanism may be misaligned because of impact of shock jitter that occurs when the transfer sheet enters a fixing device, resulting in color shift with respect to an image that has already been transferred onto the transfer sheet by the direct transfer mechanism.
The present invention is made in view of the above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, an image forming method executed in the image forming apparatus, and a computer program product that are able to prevent color shift between an image transferred onto a transfer sheet by using the indirect transfer mechanism and an image transferred onto the transfer sheet by using the direct transfer mechanism.